Fighting Love
by Gene's Gal
Summary: This is a Terminator Salvation What If story, spoilers if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

So here is the first chapter of my first ever story here, please review after you read!

That Kiss. Why didn't it leave Blair like before? She had a few flings here and there, not lasting a few weeks, but this was something else. She was in love. With a machine. The way he grabbed her in his strong arms and let his lips touch hers, it was a unbreakable moment. Kate, Kyle, Barnes and Star were there watching this doomed couple forming the thing that had being boiling ever since they met. When he let her go, she knew this was goodbye.

Marcus lay on the bed, looking at the woman he too has fallen for. Why didn't this happen? They could have been together, lasting more than his preivous relationships before he gave his body up at Skynet. Their eyes met for the last time, a small smile came across his face as the woman he loves will be the last memory he will have. "Now Marcus, I want you to count down from ten." Kate said, injecting the knock-out drug in his arm. Blair couldn't take it no more, she rushed out of the tent with a sharp cry. Marcus leaned his head up, watching her fade from his vision. The drug was making him relax, his voice slurred as he counted down to five where his beautiful eyes drooped to closed. Kate let out a sigh as she looked at her near death husband, John Connor. "I hope to God he will be alright." She mumbled, begining the operation.

Kyle and Star left the medical tent, letting Barnes help Kate if he was needed. Star was quietly weeping while Kyle felt broken. The man that saved him through the horrifying machines is giving his life for Connor, something that seemed too intense for him to do. He had to be there for little Star, he was the only person to look after during the times when they were alone. Marcus seemed to care for the little girl too, now he was gone it was just Kyle and Star again only they werrn't alone. He looked at her, the tears flowing down her small face. "Don't worry, Star. He did it to save us, I know that." He said in a soft tone. Star seemed to stop crying but he knew that she was broken hearted inside.

He turned away to find Blair on the ground with her head in her hands and her legs against her chest, she seemed such a broken figure lost the person that she loved throughout this journey. "Stay here, I'm going to see if Blair's okay." Kyle ordered Star which she nodded, settling her little body on the ground and watched Kyle walk away from her.

Blair's cries were long and painful to hear, it would break anyone's hearts even if they were cold people. Images of herself and Marcus played in her mind, the first meeting, the fireplace where she wrapped her arms around his brood body just wanting warmth though deep down she was instantly attracted to him. She let him free after finding out he was a machine, the others thought he was from Skynet out to get rid of them all but only she could see the man underneath the machinery. Though she looked up to John Connor, she would rather have Marcus with her and letting Connor die instead of this. Selfish she may be but she couldn't help her overgrown feelings, some of anger this was happening but the biggest was her feelings for Marcus.

Before she met him, she was a strong and a fighter against the machine. She never let her feelings get the best of her, the flings in the past meant nothing to her not even her first kiss mattered. Now all that had changed, what would become of Blair the tough badass of them all?

She felt a hand touch her shoulder gently, making her jump from her troubling thoughts. She looked up to see Kyle Resse staring down at her, concern written on his young handsome face. "This may be a stupid question but are you okay?" He asked, softly. Blair wiped away her constant flow of tears with her sleeve, nodding uncontrollably. "I'm fine," She replied, her voice weak and breaking. As she tried to remove herself from the ground, her ankle gave way and she landed hard on her bottom. A nasty sting of pain shot through her body, she hissed in agony feeling frustated tears forming against her eyes. "Would you like some help?" Kyle asked her, offering his hand which she took without answering. The pain was unbearable, she needed to be alone not annoyed by Kyle's ongoing conceren. "I'm going to lay down, let me know when Kate's down and if the operation is a success will you?" She asked, not looking at his eyes but of the medical tent. "Sure, don't worry. Me and Star are going to get something to eat, Barnes said it may take hours until she's done." Kyle replied. "Good, see you later."

Blair began to walk away, her eyes pointing at the ground. Kyle watched her figure distant from him, there he felt such compassion for her. If only he could find a way to save Marcus and make her happy again, then everything would be alright. With a heavy sigh, he went to Star picking her up from the ground and went towards the food tent.

Blair headed towards a empty tent, not too far from the medical one where her soul mate lay to save the man that was the leader of them all. She pulled the door, pausing to take one final look behind her. She hoped that Marcus would at least give John the rightful heart to save him, though his heart was hers and hers alone. She turned away, collasping on the bed letting the pain and tears overtake her body. Within minutes, she fell in a troubled sleep of haunting dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

This is Chaper Two, sorry if the first chapter was a little messy as it's my first time on here. If you like this, please review your comments after you read!

Hours seemed to fly by as Blair awoke from her deep slumber, letting her weary eyes open to the world before her. Night had fallen, she felt the caress of the wind touch the tent and her body softly. As she gathered her senses together, her first thoughts returned to the one thing that had been there all this time: Marcus. Without a second's hesitation, she put on her biker jacket and left the tent doing the zip up.

Her brown eyes fell on the medical area, the place where the fate of John Connor was on Kate and Marcus's hands. Taking each step at her speed limit, she couldn't help but turn her attentions to the roaring fire not so far from her. The crew were there, eating and relaxing after the long hard day.

A haunting vision overtook her of herself, laying in Marcus's arms wanting warmth from him. He saved her from those randy bastards, never had she wanted help before but this time it mattered to her in a big way. How she wanted to stay in that moment, blissfully unaware that the man before her was a machine and would be willing to give up his life for the leader of Resistance.

Shaking away the memory before sheding anymore tears, Blair turned fowards to the tent that lay not very far now.

Kate mumbled sweet things in her husband's ears, though he was still asleep he could sort of hear her. How she loved John, the way he would put everyone first to win this ongoing war and the passionate kiss he gave her before he headed to Skynet left her lips burning for more. She prayed to God that he wouldn't be hurt, he would return with those hazel eyes only going right through hers and rub the growing stomach so gently that it made her surrender to his touches. Only to her horror that he was bleeding heavily, near death's door, carried out by Marcus and Barnes from the burning building. As they laid him on the helicopter, she stroked his buzz hair and whisppered the same three words: "I love you".

Blair entered the tent, watching the scene unfold. She did feel sorry for Kate for this but deep down, her selfish pride was bugging her that she let Marcus die so that her husband can live on. It sickened her to be so cruel, she shut her eyes tightly to get rid of the nasty thoughts.

"Oh Blair, you came." Her voice snapped her from her pondering, reopening her eyes to see Kate standing up with her hand on her belly. "Won't be long and that little one will be out." She said, pointing at the bump. Kate looked down with a grin, giving it a extra rub. "Yes, soon I will be a mother to this child. I have been waiting so long to have a child ever since I was a teenager, I adimred a lot of women having one when they are young and in their prime. But since the war, I thought I would never find the right person to give me that wish. Until I met John of coarse, he changed everything from my ideas of love and affection. He saved me one too many times, now I have saved him in return." Blair nodded her head, lowering her eyes as she went to sit on one of the other chairs beside him.

Moments of silence fell on them as they stared at John's slow breathing, Kate sat back down taking his hand while Blair looked around the tent. So dark, yet it was so bright this morning with the hot sun blazing. She wondered if the golden ray would come tomorrow, would the gods above grant her wish for rain to pour as she mourned? For that, she didn't know. In her mind, there was so many unanswered questions that were needed to be answered.

So she began. "Kate, why didn't Kyle wake me?" Her bright blue eyes went onto Blair's brown, her lips parted to sadness for this young woman who has lost so much for one day. "He wanted you to rest as you hurt yourself and he thought best that I would tell you if the operation was a success." She replied, softly. "Well, was it?" Blair asked, her voice growing more demanding. "Yes, it was. Marcus was a perfect fit for John, the exact blood type. I'm so sorry, Blair, for all this to happen to you." Kate replied sadly. Blair looked down at her hands, she felt like she was broken never to be fixed.

In a way she was glad that Marcus helped, giving that second chance that he had wanted ever since. But how could Blair live that the man she had fallen for such a short time isn't there beside her? Feeling the tears threatening to pour, she lifted her head to the blinding light above her. She breathed a shaky sigh, then returned the gaze that Kate had since all that time. "Thank you for telling, Kate. I'm going to leave you now, need some air." She said, making a hasty retreat. Kate turned to watch Blair go, then turned away and placed her hands over her face. Why didn't she tell her when she had the chance?

The air hit her as she left the tent, the heartbreaking sobs were finally relased as she sung on the ground with her fists banging the dust in a violent way. How could this happen? Where was the girl she used to know? Did she die the day she met Marcus? Still so many unanswered questions, some will never be answered and that she had to get over with.

Tears rolled down her face, the agony of her shattered heart was more painful than the fall she had eariler. What would become of her? That she won't know until it was given to her, she had to move on sooner than later to put on a brave face during her mourning. She rubbed her arms, wanting him to wrap herself against his body. The wind touched her like he did, it made the pain worsen but it made her smile that the memory would never disappear.

Her harsh cries softened now, she wiped away the tears and removed herself from the ground. She brushed the dust from her clothes, then she walked towards the fireplace refusing to go back to sleep to dream haunting dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Chapter Three, thank you for the reviews so far. This chapter has a few angry moments but all will be well soon, I promise you!

Feeling the heat of the roaring fire, Blair removed her jacket and tied it against her chest. She noticed Kyle and Star were using sign language together, they seemed like brother and sister as they were very close. A small smile came across her face, at least he was alive and happy to live a long time.

Children were never on the top of her to-do list in her life, since the war she refused to let her own roarm around a dangerous world where you would risk your life everyday without being caught or killed by the machines. But since she met Marcus, it seemed like the gods gave her chance to be with someone to give her the gift of motherhood. Now it was horridly snatched away when she was told he was a machine, she knew he couldn't give her children and would last longer than she would.

The heartbreaking thought of it made her want to run away from all of this, give up her life and die somewhere that no-one would know. She shut off her mind for now, suicide wasn't the way out. She had to live to fight and regain her country again without Marcus at her side.

Sitting down alone, Blair watched the flames crackle and pop with the smoke rising higher up the sky. She crossed her legs, placing her hands on knees and remained still. She made her face flush away all emotion, there were no more tears to be shed today and no more feel of pain to smash her body. Her mourning was going to be private, no matter how long it would take or would bother her.

Her eyes watched Barnes talking to a another crew member, his eyes constanly on her. He never really forgave her of what she did, letting Marcus free as he was a dangerous person of not only being a machine but could've assassinted everyone in the Reistance. Blair believed in him, being the only one out of the whole crew to see in the eyes of the man she fell in love with too quickly. Her mistake of letting him free nearly cost her life, she would have been sentenced to death by the hands of John Connor but he let her go which made Barnes even madder. Blair gave up any chance of forgiveness to him, what was the point? Marcus was gone, in some way Barnes was glad he was gone though he saved Connor.

Blair felt uneasy by his intense stare, he never turned to the person before him just looking in way too deep in her eyes. She turned away, looking instead at a young couple that were sitting together holding hands. They were younger than her, good-looking and would last until their dying days. Blair bit her lip from trembling, why was everything around her reminding her of Marcus?

Barnes was getting tired of this converstation, he wanted to confront Blair and shout out his blocked up feelings he hid all the time since that day Marcus was bought in after a mining acident. The instant moment Kate turned away in horror of when she cut away his clothes made Barnes sick to the stomach. Why was his crew member bringing in a machine? Did she really know and just hid it so she could stick up for him? That he didn't know until now, he wanted answers and tonight will be the day. Muttering something under his breath, he moved towards Blair with a mad look on his face. He couldn't give a rat's ass if people stopped and stared at the arugement, he had a feeling that others wanted the truth and he standing up was the best thing he thought for years.

"Get up, Blair!" He shouted, rising everyone's attentions to the two people before them. Blair slowly looked up at Barnes, his choclate brown eyes once again staring down at her. A shiver of fear ran down her spine but she had to be brave through this. The old Blair would have stood up by now and gave him a lot of mouth if he ever dared to speak down at her, now she was frightened by hundreds of eyes looking at her and the incoming fight between her and Barnes.

Suddenly, he roughly pulled her up from the ground which she gave a little yelp in pain from his grip on her wrist. "Why didn't you get up, Blair?" He asked, with a hiss. She shrugged her shoulders, gulping for air as his grip became tighter. "I don't think that's good enough, cat got your tongue?" Blair shook her head, feeling hot tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh please, put the crocodaile tears away. You've done that all day, that's what little girls do not grown-ups." He teased, spitting his cruel words against her face. "You're hurting me!" She cried, pleading for mercy.

Without a second, he let go and she fell on her knees letting harsh sobs come out from her mouth. "You're weak, Blair. Ever since I met you, there was no way you were like this. A mess just because of a dead machine. Tell me honestly, did you already knew that he was one or was it all a act?"

People were gathering now, watching this horrid event unfold. Blair was crying uncontrolably, how she wished she just stayed in bed and not go through this. "I never knew, I swear!" She cried, holding her hurt wrist. "Yeah right, stupid bitch. Everyone's lives were in danger because of him, he was Skynet and could have killed us all. We could have got rid of him right in front of you but no! What happens? You let him go for what? So you two can run off together and live happily ever after? Such a shame for he is dead and will never return."

Blair cried harder, these words were cold and heartless. Not one person came to stand by her, Kyle and Star were too afraid to be under Barnes wrath. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for everything that has happened, I know it's my fault for bringing Marcus there and setting him free. I'm sorry for what happened to John, it's something I wouldn't wish it to happen to anyone."

The crowd was deathly silent, their eyes burning on Barnes and Blair. He with a evil grin across his face while she calmly stopped crying.

Suddenly she rose her head to meet his eyes, feeling a powerful strengh that was building to a never ending. "But I'm not sorry for meeting him, Barnes, and to everyone else. He gave me one thing that I nearly gave up on, love and a future. He meant everything to me during that short time we had together, if I could turn back the clock I would but I can't. I will love him for the rest of my life and no-one on this rotting earth will stop that."

With each word she spoke, she rose from the ground and stood to his level with her eyes burning against his. "Now leave me alone to mourn, you cold hearted bastard." She said, gritting her teeth. Barnes slapped her across the face so violently that she landed on the ground, shocked. He walked ever closer, rising his hand to beat her again. The crew watched on in horror, someone had to stop this before it was too late.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted a raspy voice out of nowhere, booming the air around them. Every single person turned to see where it came from to find the person who cried out was someone that shouldn't be up yet. It was John Connor.


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Sorry for the delay, had a pretty rubbish weekend. Here is Chapter Four, a few angry scenes but everything will happy for the characters I assure you.

Blair got up from the ground, her eyes focused on the struggling figure that walked towards her and Barnes. John Connor was awake from his operation, having the heart of Marcus inside of him. Though he looked weak and near falling down, he still had a comanding presence that made people look up to him through the war. Kate was behind him, watching his every step hoping that she would catch him while being heavily pregeant.

The crowd around them stood silent, their eyes never leaving Connor as he stopped where Barnes and Blair stood. "Enough fighting, there is enough pain out there than you two to be at each other's throats. I want both of you in my tent in three minutes, we will sort this matter out privately." He said, in his gruff voice. They both nodded, lowering their heads to the ground. "As for the rest of you, get some rest. We will be leaving at dawn."

With those words, the crew gathered themselves from the scene and went in their own tents without a mutter or mummer. Blair lifted her head to watch John struggle walking back, Kate instantly took his arm with fear crossed on her face. For some reason, she looked at Blair with such despair that her blue eyes never left hers until their shapes disappeared from her view.

A harsh shiver ran down her spine, why was Kate making her so uneasy? Did she hide a secret from her? That she didn't know. Barnes went on ahead, sneering at Kyle and Star who still remained there. Blair stared at their worried faces, then she walked on without a word to them.

When Blair arrived at the tent, John and Kate were sitting down at his desk while Barnes stood with his hands behind his back. The tenison in the room was high, she knew that John would either side with her or Barnes. She walked towards them, keeping her eyes on the ground with her hands clasped together. Feeling their eyes on her, Blair slowly rose her head to see the serious faces before her. John was frowning at her while Kate avoided eye contact at all costs.

"Now, what on earth was that outside?" John began, his hazel eyes darting at both of them.

"I wanted to know if she knew about Marcus, she let in a machine for God's sake! He could've killed us all, even you sir!" Barnes cried, pointing his long finger at Blair.

She stared at him with such hatred, there was no way she could forgive him for his mad acts and would remain bitter enemies in her mind. "Look John, I didn't know. I promise you!" She looked back at them, placing her hands on her heart.

"Bullcrap Blair, you were in cloud nine to realise that he was Skynet. I saw the way you looked at him when you shot him, playing a act so that you could let him escape! Maybe we should put her to death for her crime."

Blair gasped in frustation, she couldn't stand to be around this ass anymore.

"Enough Barnes, you are getting too loud for my wife!" John said, slamming his hands on the table.

"I don't care, sir. She should be gone by now, not still wallowing over a dead machine. It's pathtic, did you really think he really loved you, Blair?"

She turned to look at him , his brown eyes suddenly turned black and souless.

"He could've betrayed you, shot you in the back and then killed us all! He never wanted you in the first place, you're just a little slut that fluttered her eyes at him to make him soft. What if you werrn't there? He looked like a murderer, big enough to crush children and rape women while he slaughtered their husbands in front of their faces."

The posionous words were the final straw for Blair as she punched him across the nose, making him stumble to the ground. Kate rushed to Barnes's side, blood was pouring down from his nose.

"Blair, remove yourself from this tent. You are dismissed until morning, then you can think on your actions." John said, coldly.

Blair looked at him in horror, how could be so heartless? Barnes insulted her and could've carried on if she didn't use her fists.

"John, you must believe me. I didn't know he was a machine, I promise from the bottom of my heart. He saved your life, why don't you think on that?"

She replied, taking a hasty exit from the scene that made her insides twist in a unnatural way. Kate got her hankycheif to wipe away the blood, while watching Blair walk away. John slowly removed himself from the chair to go down on their level, struggling to hold on.

"I'm sorry Barnes for that, we will punish her for that. But you will also be punished for your words, something that I need to think over through the night." He said, then steadied himself and walked to the bed to lay back down.

Kate wiped away the last remaining bouts of blood from Barnes's nose, then helped him up from the ground.

"Thank you, Kate. I'm grateful for your help." He said, sniffing.

"You're welcome." She replied, placing her hands on her belly.

The little one was kicking a lot more lately, maybe it was near the time for it to come out.

"When did John wake up?" Barnes asked, folding his arms.

"Oh, about ten minues ago. He heard your raised voices so he hurried out to stop any violence. He's seen enough of the crew turning against each other, right now he needs his rest." Kate replied, watching his sleeping form sadly.

"I'll never forgive Blair for all this, if she never bought Marcus to us John wouldn't have been hurt like he did. I'm glad the bastard's dead, hated him the moment you pulled him in. Had a horrid feeling he was one of them, out to get us until everyone's dead."

Kate felt uneasy of Barnes's words, yes she was shocked to find a human machine but she didn't wish him dead. Her secret that was burning inside her had to be told soon otherwise she would go mad. "Barnes, I have something to say but you mustn't say anything to Blair. Ever." She began, feeling nervous and sick at the same time.

His black-brown eyes stared into hers, seeing inside her kind soul to find a mark that was growing every second. "I won't tell a soul." He said, waiting for the words to spill from her mouth.

Blair kicked the ground in total anger, hot tears rushed down her face. Why was everything so hard for her? Why was everyone against her? Just because she took Marcus in without knowing he was a machine and let John nearly die in one of many Skynet's buildings?

Oh how she regreted every moment with Marcus, everything she felt for him now turned to ashes and faded away with the blowing wind. Love and affection was nothing to her, a bitter memory best forgotten.

She let her sobs rise, her hands over her face as she sunk back on the ground. Life was unbearable, how could she live like this being a enemy to everyone around her? She knew Barnes well, he would blacken anyone with false rumours and lies. Now she was the black sheep, fighting a losing war against machines and humans, felt love like never before then cruelly snatched away and left with haunting everlasting visions of their doomed relationship.

She rose her face from her hands to see the sun rising in the distance, they would soon be leaving to fight any wandering machines in this world. But she would be in the dark, left alone by her crimes and be punished forever more.


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Thank you for the great reviews (you know who you are), they are helpful and I'm glad that my story is entertaining you. Here is Chapter Five, warning bits of smut may lead to higher rating.

Blair watched the crew take down the tents, place their gear in jeeps as John ordered a few hours ago. In her thoughts, she replayed the fight between herself, Barnes and John. By now, the crew would ask about his bruised nose and he would say not to trust Blair as she was a machine lover. Her heart ached even more, she wondered how long it would take before giving itself up for good after being shattered to pieces so many times.

Turning away from the scene, she went to her tent to gather her bag she carried since meeting Marcus. For a strange reason, she placed the bag against her nose to smell any lingering scent of him. Faintly, his aftershave and his natural smell hit her so fast that a haunting vision came to her.

It was back at the fireplace only this time something was different. She lifted her head to look in his beautiful and soulful eyes, his sensenual lips curled to a smile which she did in return. "Just take me, Marcus." Those four words didn't shock or made him uncomfortable, he took her face with his hands and let his lips softly touch hers. The kiss was long and passionate, contecting and just so right for the moment. Her body shuddered as his hands went lower from her neck, to the rise of breasts. She sighed contently in his mouth as his fingertips rubbed the nipples, making them stick out against her shirt. He lay her to the soft ground, never leaving from her lips as his seductive hands made her body surrender to his touches. "Oh please," She whimpered in her mind as his lips left her to kiss her neck. The feel of his lean body against hers was pleasureable before he even entered her, she couldn't wait for him to slip inside and take her to new highs that she hasn't felt before.

"Blair!" A loud voice made her snap out of her thoughts, her eyes wide open as she turned to see the person that shouted at her. It was Kyle. "We're going soon, John said there is terminators not far from here and we need them dead." He said, softening his voice.

Blair nodded her head, lowering her bag from her nose and placed it on her back. "How are you? Barnes said no-one is allowed to speak to you after what you did to him, he's making sure that you will get a harsh punishment by John." Blair swallowed his words, her thoughts were right once again which made herself even weaker.

She wasn't surpised or shocked, though she hoped that Kyle won't aboundon her. "I'm fine, what about you and Star?" She replied, quickly and harshly.

"She's fine, was a little worried about you and wants you to sit with her during the ride."

Now this really shocked her from her grim mood, her eyes lit up for the first time in many hours and her heart felt like it was given a second chance though she wouldn't rise her hopes up. "Why? The crew wouldn't allow that, you know." She said.

"Well, I'm letting you so there. Stuff everyone else, I know you are broken hearted about Marcus and how much you miss him. Barnes is wrong, you didn't know and neither did I but he let his life for John so I believe in him though he's dead. I will stand by you, Blair. No matter how hard things will get or how you want to end your life, I will be there to help you through the dark times and perhaps one day you will move on from this."

Blair felt tears fall down her face, she rushed to hug him tight while he touched her hair in a gentle stroke. "Sh, you will be alright. I promise you."

For a few moments, Blair pulled away to wipe away the tears. "Thank you for being a friend, Kyle. I would be glad to sit with Star, she's such a character isn't she?" She said, with a chuckle.

"Yes, she is. Now let's go."

Blair and Kyle arrived at the jeeps, feeling harsh eyes stare at them. Barnes sneered at Blair, his hatred at her grew each time she moved or breathed. Oh she would pay for this, his nose was aching each time he sniffed but it would heel in time.

Other crew members muttered under their breaths of nasty things about Blair, false rumours and hateful made up stories of how she knew all along and went everyone dead so she could run off with Marcus no longer wanting to fight in this war. None of it was true, they knew that but they liked bullying a person who was now a black sheep.

The pressure was building on Blair as she sat next to Star who gave her a small smile of encourgement. She replied the smile, only weakly. Kyle sat at the front, nodding at her to reassure her that he was there for her.

Engines roared as every jeep moved while the heilcoptor above that held John and Kate hovered to lead the way, Blair watched it like the moving white clouds. Today will be a another day, lonley and heartbroken without Marcus, regrets and loss overfilled her until she dozed during the five hour journey with no haunting dreams to disturb her.


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Here is Chapter Six, rating has gone down for now.

By the time Blair opened her eyes, the jeep had stopped and it was mid-afternoon. Gathering her senses again, she unbucked the seatbelt and jumped down from the jeep. In front of her was penched up tents, the crew sitting at tables eating late lunch and chatting among themselves.

She spotted Kyle and Star alone, he was pulling silly faces that made her giggle with that wide grin of hers. Blair felt touched by that moment, they were in a world of their own that they didn't need a third person to break that special bond.

With a heavy sigh, Blair walked towards the catteen area to fill her stomach in case any sudden attacks would begin. There was no sign of anything wandering, it was like a ghost town with a eerie gusty wind and buildings that were decaying to nothing. She could feel rising tenison within every second that she was here, the machines were hiding waiting for the perfect moment to rise from the ground and kill anyone in their way.

The lunch lady gave her mash potato and sloppy chips but it was something to keep her going. When she turned to find a table, everyone refused to offer any seats. Even the empty ones were covered by coats or just something to make her forced to sit on the ground and eat alone. It didn't upset her, she knew that the crew hated her for good and they werrn't planning for her to get any forgiveness from them.

John and Kate sat together, eating alone and avoiding eye contact. Since the fight against Blair and Barnes, the couple were on a thin line that could easily break into two. Kate was against John's ideas of moving out five hours ago, he was still seriously ill and he could be in even more danger if he was planning to fight with the crew. John was a stubborn man, his wife's pleas went on deaf ears so that he went ahead on his plan.

The drive from there to here was full of tenison, they had a massive arugement that led Kate moaning in pain due to the child's violent kicking. Selfishly, John didn't care that she was in pain. He turned the other way, not once staring at his wife's distress.

Now that they were here, their special bond that they had ever since they met was slowly fading away. John was watching Blair's every movement, planning in his head what kind of punishment she desvered for hitting a another crew member. Letting Barnes walk free made Kate also angry about his harsh decison. Kate also looked at her every now and then, regretting what she told Barnes back at the medical tent. She hoped and prayed that he kept his promise not to say anything to anyone but really she knew that he could burst it out loud at any time he felt like.

Speaking of Barnes, he was with a few other crew members laughing and chatting at the top of his voice. He heard from John that he wasn't going to get punished for his outburst which made his day even more, Blair was going to get the full wack and he loved it. But deep down, Kate's shocking secret was plauging his brain.

It was something that made him stare at her in total horror, his heart froze of her words and his body shut off. How was it possiable? Why did it happen? This secret was a burden to Kate but how long will he keep it to himself? That he didn't know.

He turned to look at Blair, slowly eating her food. Though his disgusted feelings of her was rising all the time, he couldn't help but wonder what happened if she knew the secret before anyone told her?

Blair finished her meal with a sigh, it filled her stomach but the taste would stay at least a few hours.

Putting her legs against her chest, she felt the gust of wind blew her body like a force. This place was staring to unnerve her, the feel of red eyes watching and waiting disturbed her. Though if Marcus was a machine without the human heart, his body would be like a machine and his eyes would glow red like they did.

She wondered if she could live with somone that wasn't human, what was she thinking of planning feelings for him? She was a fool, letting her heart for someone that would die in front of her eyes never to return. She told herself that no more tears will be shed for Marcus, no more thinking of what ifs and what could have been. It was time to move on, he wasn't coming back and that she had to understand very quickly.

As she removed herself from the ground, she heard loud rumbles coming from a far distance. To her horror, a large gathering of machines were heading their way to them. Guns were placed on their hands, red eyes scanning the area for humans with a creepy grin across their faces. "Machines!" She screamed, making everyone stop and stare at her pointed finger.

John slowly got off the chair to see the group coming towards them, it was yet again a time to fight and surrive a another day.


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Chapter Seven, full of fights and a shocking figure comes to Blair. Who is it? Thanks for the reviews, very helpful and great to read back.

Blair ran to her bag, grabbing every single weapon to place on her back and hips. Her long wavy hair lashed against her face as she ran to face the enemy not so far from her. The people who couldn't fight were screaming and running to safety, it was pure chaos around everyone.

John shouted his orders at the top of his voice, demanding two groups fight the ones at the front while the others search around in case any more will be out to fight. Barnes led the first group along with Kyle while John took Blair with him, he had to though deep down he didn't want to. Kate gave him a swift kiss on the lips, then she went with the others to hide and wait.

Barnes's group went on, guns ablazing against the ongoing machines. Many were taken down by seconds while others stubbornly held on, shooting a few humans back but not instanly killing them.

John gave Barnes a sign wishing him luck, then he ordered the group to follow him. Blair also looked at him, which he gave a evil stare back at her. Even though they were saving the world, the feud between them would last as long as he took it. She turned away, focusing on instead of the machines that were waitng for them

The gunfire continued for ten minutes until Barnes's group won the battle, each machine fell to it's death with their red eyes shut off. The group cheered, happy that once again they won over the machines.

"Let's go and get drunk people, the others will take forever to find anything." He said, patting everyone on the back.

Others helped the injured, placing them on their backs or leaning them against their shoulders. Barnes looked at the direction of where John's group went, praying that he would be okay after his painful operation.

His thoughts returned to Blair, how he hated the fact that she had to join the fight. If he was ruling the Resisitance, he would have her dead long ago and moved on from her dirty deed. He seethed in his own anger, that secret that Kate told him hours ago was near his lips. Any more pushing against him and he would tell all, he was tired of hiding it and would be best if it was out on the open. Oh how he would love to see Blair's face that the wife of her leader was telling lies all along.

With a swift turn, he jogged back to join his crew to get a drink down his dry throat.

Silence filled the ghost town, the group of ten walked down the hollow streets with guns ready to fire at any movement they would find. John was leading though he struggled to hold his gun, his legs gave way at times and his eyes drooped at his lack of sleep last night. He was still weak but he didn't want the operation to be his excuse of not fighting.

Blair was behind him, her hands on her hips with her eyes watching everything around her.

A sense of presence filled the air, red eyes staring down at the humans with their weapons out for the kill. But someone else was watching Blair, it's eyes never leaving her figure. It stood with the machines, waiting for the rightful time to attack. With a simple nod to one of them, the machines jogged to the door and ran down thirteen floors of steps. The person stood in the shadows, a smile across it's face. Soon she will know everything and will face the harshish truth ever that someone that she knew was very much still alive.

"Blair, you and me go into that building. The rest of you stay out here and wait for them." John comanded, his eyes on her.

Blair nodded, then followed him inside the building. Inside was dusty and filled with abounded things like books, paintings, cupboards and chairs. "Do you think any are here?" She asked him, pointing her gun everywhere.

"I can feel a presence, like we are not alone." He replied.

As they reached to a darker part of the building, a loud sound came from outside. Blair and John jumped to the nosie to watch in horror of machines killing every single crew member standing there. "Upstairs, now!" He roared.

They ran up the steps, panting and fearing for the machines in case they spotted them. They reached to the top of the building which they stopped at the roof to hang over and shoot the machines from up above. With each successful hit, John roared and Blair screamed at them falling like toy soliders.

The battle lasted fifteen minutes when the final machine fell to it's death, the red eyes disappearing. John and Blair leaned against the wall with a sigh, it was tiring work shooting machines every time but it was worth the price of their lives.

He looked at Blair, she blew her smoking guns then she put them back in their holders.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Marcus." He began, shocking Blair from her moment of silence.

She stared at him with such sadness in her eyes, he truely meant it which made her heart break into two again. "I know, he did the right thing which was to save you. I'm now left with nothing , not even the crew want to talk to me after what happened with Barnes." She said, sighing heavily.

"Look, I won't punish you. He was being harsh at what happened, he's getting too big for his boots lately. No punishments will be held to you or him, it's in the past and that's that."

Surpising him, Blair hugged him letting her held in tears flow. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob for a little while.

When they pulled away, they got up from the floor and headed towards the door. Suddenly, the door banged open with a large amount of machines racing towards them. Taking their guns out and shot at them, a thick cloud of smoke covered around Blair and the machines.

"BLAIR!" John screamed, taking out the machines for her.

For a strange reason, she froze on the spot. Her guns fell on the floor, her body fell on the ground hard as a darkened figure walked towards her. She shut her eyes tightly, she could still hear John scream her name but she chose to igore it.

Then to her horror, a familer voice spoke her name. "Blair?"

The last thing she knew was that she laid on the ground, descending into her own personal darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Chapter Eight, Blair discovers her past while still knocked out and she will see a shocking past figure when she awakes! Once again, thanks for the reviews!

For the past twenty nine years that she had lived on this earth, Blair had a harsh childhood that will remain forever.

Born in April, her mother went through a tough labour to bring her daughter to life but the doctors have told her that she could no longer have children.

Since then, her mother hated Blair for taking away her womb while her drunken father abused her when she turned eight years old.

Not even school gave her happiness. She had no friends, constanly bullied by the older kids and was called nasty nicknames under their cruel breaths. The teachers farred no better, many discourged her whenever she did a good job in her work while the headmaster always put her in detention if she didn't do anything wrong.

Her life seemed useless to her, she would hide in the girls toilets to just cry or find some peace away from the wicked world she was living in. But one day, everything changed for the better or so she thought.

Coming home from yet a horrid day from school, she heard the rising voice of her father in the kitchen. Not bothering to run to save her mother, Blair went to the living room and put on the television with the volume up high. She tucked her legs against her chest, weaping for someone to save her from all this.

Suddenly, the living room door banged open making her jump and look up to see her raging father stare down at her.

"You are a useless bitch, Blair. I so wish we never had you, I knew from the moment your mother was pregenat that you would ruin everything that we had. No wonder she dosen't want to bond with you, in fact I don't think anyone would want to come anywhere near you." He said with a hiss.

Blair shook her head while her tears fell even faster, her lip trembled in a fenzy.

"You're lying!" She cried.

Without a second thought, he grabbed her from the couch and shook her violenty while shouting horrid curse words at her.

"Stop Ed!" Screamed her mother, her hand reaching out.

Ed stopped shaking Blair, turning his head to his wife. Black mascara masked her bruised eyes, her cheeks were red with a bloody lip dripping on the floor. Blair looked at her with pleading eyes, how she wanted to be held and kissed by her mother. She just wanted love in this life, not abuse and neglect.

Ed dropped Blair with a sudden thud, the pain rising on her bottom made her wince in pain.

"Fine, you have to look after her. I'm fed up with being with you lot, you make me sick."

Within that, Ed grabbed his jacket and slammed the front door behind him. Her mother sobbed and raced to Blair, her arms out wide to each other. For what seemed like hours, both of them wept and held on finally feeling love that had been denied for so long.

When Blair became of age, she and her mother bonded in a deep and long relationship. They no longer had contract from Ed, he was gone from their lives for good. They did everything together, learned the power of mother and daughter love and became a powerful partnership.

But Blair's happiness was soon short lived when her mother died suddenly from achoal poisoning at a resturant she went with her new boyfriend Mark. The funneral only had her and Mark there on a rainy Tuseday afternoon, she was buried where her grandparents were and had a gravestone saying

"Dearly Mother, she was loved only by her daughter Blair"

She was heartbroken and knocked into her core of depression, it took her three years to move on from her mother's death until it was Judgement Day of the arrival of machines taking over the world.

She was nearly killed in a fierce battle until she was saved by John Connor, the leader of the Reisitance.

He told her everything about his mothers death that she related too, they had a deep bond that time where she looked up to him and was the bridesmaid of his and Kate's marriage.

It was only until Marcus arrived that she soon learned the power of love, not just from her dead mother, but true love from a man and a woman that left her once again heartbroken and destoryed.

John and Kate stood at Blair's bedside, she seemed so peaceful with her eyes shut and no sign of a frown on her face.

It's been hours since she fainted at the sight of a horrifying figure before her, John had a feeling of who it was as it stepped out of the smoke carrying Blair's body in it's arms.

It was standing in the dark, arms folded waiting for her to awake so it could see her again.

"Come on Blair, please wake up. We can't lose you, not now." Kate said, stroking her limp hand.

The reason why she didn't want her dead is that she really needed to tell her secret, it was killing her and perhaps her baby as the violent kicking was making her life seriously unbearable.

John meanwhile didn't want Blair to fade away, he was glad that he had forgiven her of punching Barnes and letting Marcus in though really he saved his life when he did. He didn't want to break the bond they shared about their own mother's passing, she was a good solider that went through too many tradgies in her short life.

Mumbling and a lift in her fingers made everyone grab their attention on Blair, she slowly opened her eyes to see John and Kate staring down at her.

"Thank goodness you are okay, Blair." Kate said with a smile.

Blair weakly turned to John who also had a smile on his face which she did in return.

"Blair, there's someone else in this room that would like to see you. He picked you up when you fainted." He said, walking away to let the figure walk towards the bed.

But to her horror written all over her face, it was a person she thought was dead all along. It was her father, Ed.


	9. Chapter 9

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Here's Chapter Nine, full of anger issues here which will lead to yet a another fight at a Skynet building. Thank you all for the reviews, very helpful and it keeps me going.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Blair screamed, pulling off the sheet and running towards the door to find it was locked.

"Blair please, calm down!" Ed cried.

"Let me out!"

She ratted the handle violently, hot tears streming down her face. It was no use, John and Kate werrn't going to let her go.

Surrdenering, she slid to the floor with harsh sobs out of her mouth. Kate looked at John with sadness, his idea of letting them see each other again was a bad one from the start but he stuck to his guns like the stubborn man he was.

"Come on Kate, let's leave them to recontect with each other." He said, taking her hand and walked towards the door where Blair sat.

She looked up at them with pure hatred, how could they do this?

"Please let me out." She pleaded, her eyes never leaving Kate's.

"No, you must sort this thing out between your father. He wants your forgiveness and he knows about the machine factory where he can get rid of more terminators." John said, gruffly.

Blair shook her head, so this was it was all about?

"How dare you?" She stood, hot boiling anger was going overdrive.

"So you want me to talk to my father so he can be on your side to fight the machines?!" She turned away from them, sickened by the sight of the happy couple.

"It's not that, Blair. Your father is a machine and he wants the end of them all." Kate said.

Blair froze on the spot, gobshocked of this horrifying news. She turned to face them, then to her father who had the signs of red eyes behind his brown eyes like hers.

"I knew Marcus, your lover." He said, solomony.

In a second, Blair fainted again but John managed to catch her before she hit her head.

For many hours later, Blair reopened her eyes to find Ed sitting by her side holding her hand. She shrugged away from him, shaking her head with tears prickling in her eyes.

"How the hell did you know about Marcus?" She hissed, wrapping the sheet around her.

"Because he was on death row for his crimes, he was selling his body to Skynet when he died. We bonded for a couple of months until his time was up, I was very close to that boy so I decided I wanted my body to be given to Skynet the same way Marcus did. When the building exploded, me and Marcus woke up in total terror. We thought we were dead, only to be suddenly be alive and well. He went one way while I went the other, I bumped into other machines along the way thinking I was a simple human but for some reason they knew that I wasn't. It was then that I began to realise that I was a machine too with a heart like Marcus."

Swallowing these words, Blair placed her hands over her face. The name Marcus was haunting her again, for the past couple of hours she didn't have one thought about him until now. Why did her father come back and give her more heartache? She was dying inside and wasn't out to be totally dead for all before her.

This time she stopped the tears from flowing, taking harsh heavy breaths until she lowered her hands on the sheets.

"I never knew what happened to him, poor bastard."

Blair looked at him, shaking her gaze into his eyes.

"He died to save John Connor's life." She replied quickly.

Ed's jaw dropped, he could see the broken hearted daughter that he left so long ago be even more destroyed by this man's death.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He said, offering his hand which she pulled away.

"You're not sorry, you ass! You abounded me and my mother, you abused me and beated up my poor fraglie mother. I know that she didn't want me because she couldn't have children but when you went, we bonded so well and forgot all about you. She moved on, found Mark and died due to achocal poisoning in a resturant. I had to bury her along with Mark, no one else came to the funerall. I suffered with depression for three years, Mark hung himself because he couldn't be without her. All because of you, Ed."

She spat at his face, waiting for him to either slap her or be silent. It was the latter which shocked her.

"Oh Blair, I'm really really sorry." He said, begining to sob.

Blair still felt anger boiling inside her but she couldn't help the sadness and despair of her long lost father. His cries were long and wailling, he was a destoryed man trapped in a machine's body.

What seemed like hours was minutes afer Ed stopped his crying and looked up at Blair, her frown across her face softened.

"I would do anything to make things right for you again, if I could bring back Marcus for you I would do it in a snap but I can't." He said, his voice breaking.

Blair bit her lip, a lump was forming in her throat.

"I know, Ed. But we can't change the past, we must move on for the future of the world. It's in desparte need to be free of the machines, people need to live again and rebuild our broken earth." She said, feeling her own voice breaking too.

He nodded at her words, she was right and what a clever girl she was.

"What's this about you knowing of a factory of machines?" She asked, changing the subject.

Ed heaved a heavy sigh from his lips.

"I have a group of machines until you killed about 50 per cent of them but before you attacked us, we knew of a factory that Skynet reins everything and if one fails their misson they would go there and be broken to pieces. I had a secret plan from everyone else that we could blow that place up so the human-machine war could be over though there are many places around the world that still has Skynet but at least America could be safe from all this."

Blair thought about this, why did it remind her of the building where Marcus found out about himself and that he rescued John only to be dead a few hours later? Her heart pained of that memory, she shut her eyes tightly with her hand clucthing her top with a vice grip.

"Blair?" Ed said, soothing her out of her pain.

She reopened her eyes and looked at her father, how she wanted to hold him and cry away the past like it never happened.

"Deep in your broken heart, I know you don't want to forgive anyone for Marcus's death and how much you want him to be alive beside you. But if you want to fight and save the world, it's time for you to put the past behind you."

This time as Ed lay his hand on hers, she didn't move away. She let the kept in tears flow, her sobs echoing with a loud howl as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

They held each other for such a long time until all the sudden, the door banged open with Kyle standing there with a panic-striken face.

"We're near a Skynet building, we have to attack it tonight!" He cried, breaking Blair and Ed's union.

Both of them looked at each other, it was time to save the world again.


	10. Chapter 10

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Chapter Ten, another fight to the death and a another shocking figure returns to Blair. Who could it be, is it the person that Kate has hidden all this time? Thanks again for the reviews.

Kissing her husband goodbye once again, Kate held John ever so tightly. The bump somewhat blocked their embrace but it was a unbreakable bond between the three, she wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands were on her hips. They looked at each other, their eyes burning into their souls.

"Be careful, John. You are still not one hundred per cent, my love." Kate said, lowering her hand on his cheek.

John nodded, his thin lips curved to a small smile. "I'll be back, I assure you and the baby." He replied, letting their foreheads touch.

Blair watched them with sadness, the pain of being alone without Marcus was returning but she had to let go all memory of him. Like what her father said, she couldn't change the past but she could make the future more brighter for her.

She turned to see Ed, chatting to Barnes, like they knew each other. The burning hatred between her and Barnes still reigned, forgiveness was long gone for them and will be enemies until they died.

With a heavy sigh, she hopped in the jeep and sat next to Kyle who looked a little worried for the upcoming battle ahead.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, putting on her seatbelt.

Kyle looked at Blair, his face pale and a frown across his eyes.

"I know I shouldn't be scared but what happened before at the Skynet building, I nearly lost three people that I got to know apart from John but I felt a concention with him on the radio. I don't want the same thing to happen again, that's why Star's staying with Kate." He replied, gulping.

"Don't worry, I will be there for you like you have been for me. This time, there will be no deaths other than dead machines." Blair said with a smile which he returned.

Two lone jeeps drove towards the Skynet building, rain lashing hard on the ground and a eeire mist surrounded the place making it look haunting. Blair also felt uneasy for a reason, she watched Marcus go in there and found out about himself like why he was a machine. She shut her eyes, no more Marcus why couldn't he just disappear from her head?

Reopening her eyes, she looked to her left where Barnes and Ed were in the jeep along with two other crew members. She wondered if Barnes was saying false things to him, oh how he would love to tell lies and stories about his daughter to make him hate her. Why didn't that punch make him lose his memory with it? His choclate brown eyes rose to hers, a nasty sneer spread across his face. Blair stuck her middle finger up at him, he instanly looked away which made her smile a little evilly to herself.

They parked outside the building, away from the red light watching any sudden movement. They hopped out, gathering their guns to place either on their backs or hips. John made a signal to make the group come towards him, his hands laid on Ed and Blair.

"You two, I want you to sneak around the building and make some kind of distraction while we shall wait to begin the battle. Is that understandable?" He whispered in his gruff voice.

Ed and Blair nodded, it was a dangerous task but it was the only way. The group separted, leaving Blair and Ed running around the building to find a small hole enough for them to fit in.

Inside the building was machines everywhere but they werrn't alive, their haunting horrifying faces lay on tables and beds ready to be given life. Blair felt a shiver run down her spine, how she hated these terminators even though the people she loved were machines themselves.

"It's so quiet in here," Ed said, his eyes searching for some kind of distraction for John and the crew to begin their fight for the death.

Their walk led them to a control pad where a button for the front doors sat, Blair instanly pressed it only to her horror that a loud wailing sound echoed the building.

"Oh crap, they are coming. Run Father!" She said, pointing at the screen where dozens of machines were running to see where the nosie was coming from.

They ran through many rooms, the wailing constant and the machines gaining quicker to their target.

Outside, John roared orders for the crew to begin shooting anything that looked like a machine. Many fell instanly, the group headed towards the building with guns ablazing. John's thoughts were of Blair and Ed, he had a inkling by touching the button would lead them to a death trap. He only hoped it wasn't too late to save them

Blair and Ed were at a dead end, machines were being built around them and the exit was blocked by a wooden plank that was unbearable to move.

"I can't move it!" Ed screamed, forcing all his weight on the plank.

Blair panicked around her, they were going to die without really knowing each other by these machines.

"Here, let me try!" She cried, using her weight on the plank which still didn't move.

Giving up, they jogged towards the flight of stairs they used when they came here only to be horrifed of a large group of machines with guns shooting bullets. Blair screamed, pushing Ed forwards back down the stairs to get into postion behind hollow walls so they can get a better chance of fighting. They shooted with all their might, many falling with single shots but some were determined to live though they had many bullet shots.

Blair was near running out while Ed kept on, being the fighter she never saw before.

"Dad, help me!" She cried, making him stop and notice his daughter struggling.

Ducking each enemy bullet, he ran to save her by adding his to her guns.

"Thanks Dad," She said, with a smile. He nodded and they returned shooting.

A figure was walking towards the room where Blair and Ed was, hiding in the shadows as it watched John and the crew come to save the day. All machines fell only for one of the bullets causing a fire in the room. Panic rose as the group rushed towards the stairs, flames were rushing fiercely as each made machine succumbed to the hot fire.

The figure noticed Blair struggling for breath, coughing and left behind from the group. It was it's chance to save the poor person before it was too late.

The smoke was unbearable, it blined Blair quickly making her trapped into the deadly fire. She could barely hear John's shouts of her name along with Barnes and Ed, no-one was going to save her. She coughed harshly, tasting blood on her tongue. She was going to die this time in Skynet, finally together with her mother and perhaps with Marucs in heaven.

Tears flowed down her face, how could she ever forget Marcus? He was her true love in this life, no other would replace him or be him. Her heart ached, her body trembled as the flames grew hotter and more dangerous. Suddenly a figure walked towards her, tall and muscular with blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Blair?" It said, in a soft familer voice to her.

The last thing she remembered before falling into the strangers arms was one word: "Marcus?"


	11. Chapter 11

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Chapter Eleven, was it really Marcus that saved Blair from the burning Skynet building? Thanks for reviews, you are great people. Warning, M for this chapter.

She was dreaming, sinking deeper in a darker void of her own soul. Her eyes shut, her body falling until she landed softly on the ground.

Her eyes opened but she was still in the dream, everywhere was pitch black even when she held her hands to her face. Fearing for her surroundings, Blair got up and whimped softly searching for any light around her.

Then she felt a presence behind her, a dark shadow looming ever closer. She bit her lip, the smell of mascaline scent filled her nostrails that made her familer to the same smell of Marcus.

Then she felt hands on her bare arms, a warm body pressing against hers. She shivered as it's touches made her quiver with delight, whatever it was made me feel like herself again.

"Blair,"

It's male voice lingered the last word which made her shut her eyes, that voice was so like Marcus and oh how she wished it was him that made her feel like this.

Suddenly she felt a part of her clothing falling off her body that made her snap open her eyes, a shock of fear hit her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice wobbly.

"Giving you the pleasure you lost out for so long." The voice replied, it's lips touching the senstive parts of her neck.

She gasped of the desire rippling inside her as the stranger's kisses trailed down to her breasts, the stranger's fingertips teasing the nipples until it pert out. The pleasure was so damn good, each single touch or kiss was making her body feel wanted and loved like she always wished.

"Who are you?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Hush, it's your lover of your dreams. Enjoy the pleasure, my darling."

The stranger pushed her to the ground, making sure that it covered itself in the dark so Blair couldn't see it's shape but she could feel the heavy weight of it. The stranger's hands lowered to her stomach to the patch of her womanhood where it entered two fingers inside which made her gasp again.

The stranger chuckled softly, it's eyes watching Blair thrust against it's demanding fingers. Her orgasm came quickly after four thrusts, her image of Marcus burned her mind that gave her this sweet surrdener.

"Now, I want you inside me." She said, gruffly.

The stranger chuckled again, then it lowered on her and thrusted slowly but passionatly.

Blair focused on the darkness, taking her again and again with their bittersweet moans and groans echoing the darkness. The stranger grabbed her againist it's chest, it whispering erotic suggestions in her ear which made her smile and groan even louder.

They were getting near their orgasms, Blair held the stranger even tighter as they came with their loud piercing cries of aboundon.

Their sweatly bodies fell softly against the ground, sasified and filled.

Blair noticed the darkness was getting lighter each time she blinked, she turned her head to the stranger that lay beside her. It was Marcus all along! His blue eyes sparkled at her surpised face, tear falling down her face.

"It was you!" She cried, putting her hands on his face.

"Yes, I didn't want to spoil our moment together. I'm alive, Blair. I'm not going to let you go, not this time."

Blair burst into loud sobs as Marcus comforted her, she had made love with him and it felt so real. Was he a machine or a human? She didn't care, all that mattered was laying by her lover and feeling the orgasm burying into her memories forever.

Blair reopened her eyes to find herself in a different place, not wrapped up with anyone just alone in a dimly light room. She lifted herself from the bed, rubbing her eyes and gathering her senses.

Was all that she dreamed was just that, a dream? It just seemed so real: Marcus being the dark stranger, taking her body and they laying in each other's arms finally having their moment that was cruelly snatched away.

She tried to remember what happened at the Skynet, fighting against a massive amount of machines and being trapped by a looming fire. That's all she knew, nothing else.

She threw off the sheet, grabbing her clothes that were laid out perfectly and tied her hair up in a loose ponytail. As she reached to the door, it opened to reveal Kate standing there in horror. Blair frowned at her, why did she seem so terrified of her recently?

"Blair, you're awake. You have been out for several hours, we thought you were a goner in the building." She said, shutting the door behind her.

She shook her head at Kate, watching her every move to place a tray of food and drink on the table.

"Here, you need to keep your strengh up." She offered, placing her hands on her belly.

Blair nodded her thanks, taking the tray to sit on the bed and ate slowly.

"What happened to me, Kate? All I remember is being surrounded by fire, that's it." She asked, staring at Kate's blue eyes.

A wash of relief fell on her, she was glad that she couldn't remember the man that carried her out of the burning building and placed her on the very same bed. The man sat there for hours, watching Blair rest and then left her to get some air outside.

But she knew that sooner than later that Blair had to know the truth, Barnes was begining to tell other crew members as she overheard his nasty words spread like a disease. The only person that didn't know was Blair, how would she react she didn't know but now was the time to tell.

After finishing off the meal and sipping the drink down, Kate took the tray away from her lap and placed it back on the table.

"Blair, I need to tell you something. Something that I have hidden for a long time." She began, her eyes lowered on the ground.

Blair felt uneasy around this woman's presence, it was something bad and could damage their friendship for good.

For a reason, Blair would never forgive Kate for taking Marcus from her but knew that she had to save her husband and the leader of the Resistance. The mum to be sat beside her, taking Blair's hands into hers as their eyes burned into each other's.

"The day when Marcus decided that he wanted his heart for John so he could live?" Kate began, her voice breaking and wobbly.

Blair nodded, it was a day she would never forget and that it would burn her memories forever.

"You ran out of the medical tent as you didn''t want to see Marcus die, only me and Barnes stayed to do the operation. Well, it's breaking my heart but Marcus has been alive all this time."

The words shocked Blair to the core, her eyes widened in horror and her heart stopped for a mere thirty seconds until it began to beat again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked, her voice growing angry and demanding.

"Marcus is still alive, Blair. His heart was useful, yes. But somehow he was still living without it, he opened his eyes after the operation in total terror. I saw what happened, he told me never to tell you that he was still alive and that he might be a risk to you. He ran away to the nearest Skynet building to hide, ashamed and horrified. It was only that Skynet building where you attacked that he came to save you from the fire. I'm so sorry, Blair."

It was like the world had stopped for Blair, everything froze to a halt as she felt violent shivers run up and down her body.

All this time, Marcus was still alive and that no-one told her? How could Kate and Marcus do this? She was broken hearted, never to see the man she loved ever again and now she was betrayed by him?

She quickly removed herself from the bed, hearing her screams echo in her head and her body pumping running blood in a fast way.

"NO, THIS CANNOT BE!" She roared, bursting out of the door wailing.

Kate put her hands over her face, the secret is out but what has she done? She has destroyed everything.

Blair wailed and screamed down the walls, every crew member stopped and watched the mad woman race towards the front door. John, Kyle, Ed, Star and Barnes were horrified by the vision, they all knew that Kate has told her the truth after all this time. They backed away, leaving her to think this through.

She bashed the door open, running futhermore until she stopped a distance away from the site.

Her throat was sore from all the screaming, her body ached of the violent shakes and her heart was once again smashed to pieces. It wasn't true, how could it be?

Marcus was dead, that she knew, she said goodbye to him and saw the needle go through his skin. Other than that, she was told by Kyle and Kate that he was indeed dead and that John would make a recovery. The pain was seriously killing her now, lied and betrayed to was too much to bear.

Then she felt a presence behind her, stopping a few meters away from her. She lifted her head from the ground, the tears making a sudden stop.

"Blair?" That familer voice spoke so softly, how it calmed her from her rage.

Slowly turning around to face the presence, hoping that it wasn't a ghost of her own imagaintion, there stood Marcus.

"Marcus?" She said, her jaw dropping.

He nodded with a smile. She wanted to faint but this time she managed to stay up but this shock was making her body succumb, she had to know everything not just from Kate but Marcus himself.

"We need to talk," She said, instantly.

"Yes, I think we need to sort this out."

He took her hand and led her back to base, their eyes never leaving each others.

Author's note: Sorry about the smut, it will be in this chapter and one more in chapter twelve. It will end happily, I promise you!


	12. Chapter 12

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Chapter Twelve, only two more after this! Thank you so much for the reviews, they are helpful and guiding me to make great chapters. Once again, M for this chapter so you have been warned!

Away from it all, Blair and Marcus sat in a room apart from each other. The temptation of touching, kissing and making love was unbearable for the both of them. But there was a job to be done, things had to be out in the open and pain was needed to be mended.

She could see him in the dimly lit room, his hands on his legs with his eyes focusing on her and his lips parting. The smell of him intoxiated her senses, her body ached to be close with her heart quickly healing from the days without him. They sat there in silence, constanly staring at each other until Marcus began to speak.

"Blair, I'm so sorry that I left you like that. That wasn't the case to be like that. I was there to save John so he could live on and fight for the Resistance, though how much I wanted to stay with you and have our moment together. When you left, my heart was already taken before Kate took it. It was like my life was meant nothing without you, every day we had though short was perfect and yes we had to run but at least I was running with you. I shut my eyes, remembering our sweet memories until I fell in a deep void of black and nothingness.

I was frozen from everyone from John, Kate, Kyle, Star and of coarse you. I cried out their names, trying to find a reply but I was alone and in fear that I was dead.

Suddenly, I awoke many hours after the operation in total horror. Even Kate screamed at my sudden awaking, she was sitting with John at the time and she looked like she had seen a ghost. I asked her why I was still alive and not dead for that she didn't know until she opened me up again to find my heart had rehealed and was beating again.

It was indeed a shocking sight, something that made me vomit up whatever I eaten before. So I told Kate to never tell you that I was still alive, I needed time to think this through and that you didn't need this pressure. She kept her promise, though she was grave at my decison. I bade farewell to her and a sleeping Connor, then I ran to your tent to see you sleeping so peacefully. Oh how I wanted to wrap you around my body and hold you forever! But I couldn't, you wouldn't understand at the time of this horrifying news so I had to get away from you.

Giving you one last kiss on the lips, I left and ran for a long time with tears falling down my eyes. I was truely heartbroken though I was still living, life without you was meaningless and filled with sorrow.

It was many days until I discovered others at a abounded building that were like me, machines with human emotions. It was there that I found your father again after being apart when we were in prison, we bonded very quickly until I told him that I fell in love with a beautiful woman named Blair.

His face was white as a sheet, his body froze in terror with his eyes wide than usual. He then told me a tale of fists and blood of how he beat a young woman and abused his daughter, she was indeed my Blair.

I could have been angry, beated him up and swore at the top of my voice but I carried on listening to his tale and how he missed you all this time. I vowed that if she ever came around here that he would return to you and give you the father love you have long denied.

Suddenly, the building was attacked by machines and humans. I made my escape, saying my farewells to my new friends and ran even more longer than the last time. Perhaps then that was when you found your father again, I did hope so and pray that one day I would get over this faze of not being with you.

Then I found the new Skynet building and hid there, wishing that one day that you would find me instead of me finding you. Instead, it was the other way around.

When I saw you fighting the machine, there I knew that I could no longer be without you so I saved you from that burning building.

You said right of my name, it was I that carried you and took you back to base with the others. John, Kyle, Barnes and Star couldn't believe it, well not Barnes because he's a ass but they were proud to see me again after I explained my tale to them. That's all I can say, Blair.

All of it is true and no lies are hidden any more. But there is one more thing that I have denied throughout my journey, something that I could no longer igorne. I love you, Blair Williams."

Shocked and saddened by this moving story, Blair looked away from his ondemand eyes to her hands that lay together on her lap. He did love her, all this time and so did she. Ever since she laid eyes on him, she knew he was the one and would never find a another in this world like Marcus. They were a perfect fit, contencted and strung in a bond that no other could.

She imaged the future: married to the man with the sun beaming down and everyone clapping at their happy event. She staring his eyes, their blissful kiss sealing the union togther with their hands clasped in each others. It was such a beautiful moment that made Blair cry, tears flowing down her cheeks with harsh sobs escaping from her lips.

Marcus instantly ran to her side, taking her hands into his.

"My love, what is wrong?" He asked.

Blair lifted her eyes to his, they shared a moment of just looking into each other's souls and how beautiful the soul was.

"Marcus, I love you too ever since. I don't ever want to be apart again, do you promise me?" She replied, chocking her words.

He lifted his hand to her cheek, his thumb rubbing her lips in a sensensual way.

"I promise never to be apart from you again, this time I'm staying with the woman that I love."

Blair gasped and wrapped herself around his chest, letting her sobs echo around them.

They held each other for a matter of minutes until they pulled apart, their faces touching each others. Their lips softly touched, his tongue working against hers. His hands lowered to her jacket which he pulled off from her shoulders while she tore off his shirt to reveal his broad chest. His lips broke away from hers to kiss her throat, the senstive spot that made her quiver with delight. Pulling him away for a moment, she took off her top and unhooked her bra. The rise and fall of her breasts made Marcus's breathing more heavier and huskier, how he longed to have her after all this time apart.

He took her in his strong arms and led her to a nearby bed, placing her softly against the covers. With a swift action, he tore off her trousars and her boots leaving her only with her underwear. She did the same with him, both were ready to take the next step. He tore her knickers with his teeth making her giggle at his action while she dug her nails against his skin to take off his boxer shorts.

Bare naked, Marcus lowered himself on Blair and instanly thrusted himself inside her. She groaned and gasped at the top of her voice, he was a master of how he was making her feel. His fingertips rubbed her nipples to it's peak, his lips sucking them with such sweetness that she sighed blissfully.

"Oh Marcus, just take me." She said, gasping for breath.

He whispered erotic whispers in her ear, just like her dream, as he thrusted more harder and faster. They grabbed each other tightly, their cries more louder until the orgasm finally came for the both of them.

Sweaty, Blair and Marcus lay against each other getting their breaths back. He pulled the sheet underneath them to wrap their naked, glistering bodies in case anyone came in.

"Is this for real?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, it's for real. Now sleep my darling, I love you." Marcus replied, kissing her head.

Within that, they both fell in a deep slumber holding each other and not letting go.


	13. Chapter 13

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Chapter Thirteen, one more left sob! I have really enjoyed writing this and making friends along the way, hope it ends to your sasifaction.

Blair arose from her deep slumber in the arms of Marcus, so it wasn't a dream after all. A wide grin came across her face as she studied his handsome features, her fingertips touched his lips until he slowly awoke to see her. His blue eyes shined with his smile, his lips touched her forehead as they sighed.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said.

"Good morning, handsome." She replied, kissing his lips.

It was heaven for them both, no-one around to disturb them or the sun bothering them from their sleep. It was natural, the perfect moment that had been long denied for them.

"Shall we get up?" He asked, taking her face with his hands.

She stared deeply in his eyes, so true and soulful. It was like he wasn't a machine at all, human and hers.

"I suppose, we can get back to the world later if you like?" She replied with a tinkle in her eyes.

He chuckled softly, taking her once again to pleasure and surrdener.

Fifteen minutes later, Blair and Marucs were fully dressed and left the room holding hands. Members of the crew stood and watched this happy couple, finally together after being apart for long. Many clapped and cheered while others smiled and nodded at them. It was a happy moment for Blair that made her nearly burst to tears, no matter what happened before all was forgiven and forgotten about Marcus being a enemy to them all.

The couple were stopped by Barnes who still had a snarl on his face though his eyes softened at the sight before him.

"So you're alive then?" He asked Marcus, avoiding eye contract to Blair.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He replied, calmly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

With a nod to Blair, he walked away leaving her dumbfounded. She turned to look at Marcus, his wide smile made her feel safe around him. He was a angel sent from heaven, giving her love and affection she didn't have from her father. Now he had returned along with Marcus, she now felt human and loved finally. Though she missed her mother, she knew that she was smiling down at her daughter for her happy event.

Blair and Marcus went to visit Kyle and Star who were playing together until they noticed two figures before them. Kyle was shocked to see Marcus before him, he was the man that saved him and taught him many things. He really did think he was dead along with Blair and Star but now he was here, the emotional barrer he held for this time broke.

He rushed to hug him, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks. Star ran to Marcus too which he picked her up, her small arms around his neck.

Blair watched this moving scene, feeling her tears prickling against her eyes. It was such a sad but joyful moment which lasted many minutes until they pulled away.

"I'm speechless." Kyle said, wipping away his tears on his sleeve.

"Don't worry, I'm back for good and I'm not leaving anyone ever again." Marcus said, looking at Star who smiled gleefully.

Blair took his arm and held on tight, she wasn't going to let him go. Not this time, not ever.

"So how are you two?" She asked, wrapping herself around his chest.

"Oh, we're fine. Kate's in labour." Kyle replied, picking Star from Marcus to his arms.

"What? Is she okay?" Marcus asked, concerenly.

Kyle looked at his feet which made Blair and Marcus look at each other in terror, they had to see if she was okay.

"Kyle, you stay there with Star. We are going to see if Kate needs some help." Blair said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded at them both, then watched them go to the medical tent in a hurry.

Kate was lying on the bed, the agony of her labour was slowly killing her. John was there by her side along with Ed and two other crew members that were nurses before the war happened. Blood was oozing constanly, the pain was screaming from her lips as her husband held her hands tightly.

Worried was all over his handsome face, he loved his wife and would do anything to take this horrid pain away.

Blair and Marcus entered the tent, rushing to her side.

"Ah, the happy couple." Kate said, with a strain in her voice.

Blair smiled quickly at her comment then turned serious for her friend.

"Don't worry, we are here for you no matter what." Blair said, stroking her wet hair.

Suddenly Kate roared pain screams, her body tensing and presureing John's hands. He yelped in agony that he had to pull away to get the feeling of them back.

"I'll take over, John." Marcus said, replacing him while Blair held the other.

"Now Kate, I need you to push as the baby is ready to come out." The nurse warned.

Kate pushed and pushed, her cries echoed all around them. Blair was glad that she wasn't going to have children, the pain would kill her and by the looks of Marcus's face said all: no way.

She looked at Ed who was helping with clean towels, a small smile came across her face whenever their eyes met.

"One final push, Kate." The nurse cried.

"I can't, I can't!" Kate sobbed, her head shaking side to side.

It was only John taking her face with his hands that made her stop and stare at her husband, those hazel eyes burned inside her soul with such passion that she pushed with all her might never leaving from their powerful gaze.

The baby wailed at the top of it's small voice, the nurses wrapped it around clean towels and checked to see if it's okay.

"It's a girl!" One of them said which everyone sighed with relief.

Kate laughed at John, he laid his lips on hers for a long and passionate kiss. Blair and Marcus let go of her hands, rushing to each other's side as they watched the Connors looking down at their beautiful daughter.

"Come on, let's leave them to it." Blair whispered to Marcus which he nodded, then they walked out to the setting sun outside.

The warm air filled them with peace and quietness, the world seemed calm now that the machines at the moment werrn't around.

Life was born for the Connors, life was given to Blair and Marcus and life had to move on from this war. The future seemed bleak at times, the machines will still rage at the humans with all their might. But for now, everything was at peace for the Resistance.

As Blair looked into Marcus's eyes, they knew themselves that they would fight this damn war at each other's sides but they would be together and have a bond that no machine or human could ever break.

Author's Note: So shall I write a last chapter as this one sounds like it's done and dusted. Leave your comments and reviews after you read to let me know. If I shall do one, what name would you like me to give for the Connor's baby? Shall Marcus and Blair still be together? Like I said, leave your comments and reviews to let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

Fighting Love

A Terminator Salvation What If Story, spoilers here if you haven't seen the movie. Blair/Marcus pairing.

Chapter Fourteen, Last Ever Chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, now on with the story!

Three Years Later...

Little Lauren Connor was giggling in the arms of her uncle Marcus, he swung her around while Blair looked on with a smile.

Rubbing her growing stomach, she was soon to have a child under five months time. She thought it was impossiable to have children that Marcus was a machine but Kate confirmed the news which left them in total shock.

Now Marcus was bonding ever more of Lauren and his future child, seeing Blair blooming in front of him was a total mircale. Their relationship stood the test of time against Barnes and his nasty comments but he was soon won over of their powerful bond which he and Blair have forgiven the past to move on.

Marcus placed Lauren on the ground, taking her hand and walked towards the the love of his life and her parents. John and Kate were sitting on chairs, enjoying the warm sun of summer.

"There you are, sit with your mum." He said, putting Lauren in Kate's arms.

"Thank you, Marcus. You will be a good father when your little one comes." Kate said, with a smile.

He shrugged his shoulders, then he turned to Blair who was chatting to Ed.

A year ago, Ed led the crew to a another Skynet building where many more machines were being built and they destoryed it. Billons of machines and terminators were gone, peace was somewhat here for now and everyone celebrated for a whole week. It was like the humans were given a second chance at last, freedom that had been everyone's wish was granted with blissful rescults.

Kyle and Star were promoted on the team if ever a attack happened, they were a part of the Resistance which made John prouder of his teenage dad to be.

Also Blair and Marcus were married in a still standing church, everyone was there to celebrate the happy event as the couple kissed their union together. Many tears were shed that day, it was truely a emotional moment for the both of them. Ed was proud of having Marcus as his son-in-law, he really loved Blair and that he was going to give her a loving future made the family come together.

At sunset when everyone were packing away for the night, Blair stood outside to feel the cool wind blow against her body. Her hands lay on her bump, the growing child inside her made her feel like a proper woman.

She felt a presence behind her, a tall shadow looming then Marcus's arms wrapped around her neck, he kissed her until she smiled and turned to face him.

There before her was the man that she fought for, the man she thought she lost but now returned to give her love and true affection that she really wanted. His eyes burned into her soul, she no longer hid secrets from him and neither did he.

The war was over for now, there was nothing to fight or save. The world was healing from machines but if they ever returned, Blair knew that she and Marcus would be there to save it from them again.

"My soulmate," He said, softly.

She sighed and laid her head on his chest, everything was pefect at last for Blair Williams.

THE END.


	15. NOTICE

Fighting Love

NOTICE: Hello, though this story has been finished, I have now redone it and made it more easier to read.

As it was my first fic, there was a lot of ideas flowing and came out like a exam than a proper story.

But I do hope you enjoy this remastered and better verison of Fighting Love.

Gene's Gal


End file.
